


Un-Spoken...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, Spirk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Mr. Spock's P.O.V.Jim was becoming ever more fearfull of loosing Command of The Enterprise.Mr. Spock sensed his need to rise to the occasion.Based on TOS Episode: 60. Season 3. And the Children Shall Lead.





	Un-Spoken...

It had felt like so brief a moment we shared...

Jim had really needed my support. I offered it.  
I guided him away from his distress. Held him reasuringly. Spoke his name softly.  
I was comforting him. It appeared to be working. His confidence was steadily growing.  
He had soon returned to his true self. He took back Command of The Enterprise.  
I was satisfied with my part in resolving the situation.

And yet...The look of fear in Jim's eyes.  
The closeness of Jim's body to mine.  
The vulnerability as Jim desperatly clung to my side.  
I had felt Jim's heart beating so fast.  
I had felt Jim's emotion's stirring silently.  
I had felt Jim's pain sharing itself deep within me.  
Jim was beside me. Jim was leaning on me. Jim had...Moved me...

I had not wished this for myself.  
I had never felt this way before.  
My half human side raged to the fore.  
My inner mind control was failing.  
My body had almost developed a will of it's own.  
Raw...Un-inhibited emotion flowed throughout my whole being.

In our brief...Moment shared...  
Logic had found no meaning for my body's rapid response's.  
I had truly wished for...Our moment...never to come to an end.  
Though now I must always...Pretend...  
Jim only really see's me...As his trusted best friend...

And yet...Such an enlightening moment...I cannot and will not...Ever forget.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the most moving Spirk scene ever! In my opinion.


End file.
